monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Hunter Calamitous
DUE TO THE CREATORS MOVE TO FANONMONSTERHUNTER ALONG WITH THE REST OF THE USERS HERE, THIS FANGAME HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED. IT, AND THE REST OF THE CONTENT PLANNED FOR IT WILL NOT BE WORKED ON ANYMORE. Monster Hunter Calamitous is a fanon game created by Chaoarren. It is a follow up to Monster Hunter Tri Frenzy The basic plot After the death of Dasamios, the Sherin Peaks disappear overnight, without any trace or explanation. Upon a excavation the the grounds of where the Sherin peaks once stood, they discover what appears to be a tunnel with stone walls. They link all the way to the Sherin peaks new location in an entirely new region, named the Sherin region after its new mountains. Years pass, and nothing dangerous of sorts happens. A village is founded in the region's safest zone. However the peace ends when a report comes that monsters have began to swarm the tunnels, some being very dangerous individuals. Some witnesses said some of the monsters there are unnatural, being linked to the swarms of Wisps around the place. One source says of a monster with a humanoid body, but with dragon wings, tail, spikes and head. It claims the beast has control over everything in the tunnels, and plans to invade the surface world by storm.... Monsters Small Monsters (Sorted by Type) 'Lynian:' Felyne, Melynx 'Fish': Fish 'Herbivore:' Aptonoth, Apceros, Popo, Anteka, Kelbi, Slagtoth, Rhenoplos, Epioth 'Piscine Wyvern:' Cephalos, Delex 'Neopteron:' Great Thunderbug, Wisp (Chaoarren Series), Hatebringer Wisp, Wrathful Wisp, Altaroth, Bnahabra, Konchu 'Carapaceon:' Hermitaur, Ceanataur 'Queonid' Wiks, Gansi, Amura Gansi, Zenfor Gansi 'Bird Wyvern ' Velociprey, Genprey, Ioprey, Jaggi, Jaggia, Baggi, Wroggi, Gargwa, Scofisl 'Leviathan:' Ludroth, Poison Ludroth (Chaoarren Series), Pikfrin 'Amphibian:' Zamite 'Fanged Beast:' Conga 'Snake Wyvern:' Remobra Large Monsters (Sorted by Type) 'True Wyvern:' Rathalos, Azure Rathalos, Silver Rathalos, Rathian, Pink Rathian, Gold Rathian, Khezu, Red Khezu, Diablos, Black Diablos, Monoblos, White Monoblos, Basarios, Fortress Basarios, Ruby Basarios, Gravios, Black Gravios, Firepower Black Gravios, Seregios, Astalos, Amaranth Astalos 'Pseudo Wyvern:' Cantios, Shadow Cantios, Tigrex, Brute Tigrex, Molten Tigrex, Nargacuga, Green Nargacuga, Lucent Nargacuga, Gigginox, Baleful Gigginox, Barioth, Sand Barioth, Cwenos 'Fanged Beasts:' Congalala, Emerald Congalala, Kecha Wacha, Ash Kecha Wacha, Arzuros, Lagombi, Volvidon, Gammoth Neopteron: Queen Konchu 'Carapaceon:' Daimyo Hermitaur, Plum Daimyo Hermitaur, Shogun Ceanataur, Terra Shogun Ceanataur, Tonihiru 'Temnoceran' Nerscylla, Shrouded Nerscylla, Bishapen 'Bird Wyvern:' Velocidrome, Great Jaggi, Great Baggi, Great Wroggi, Yian Kut-Ku, Blue Yian Kut-Ku, Bronze Yian Kut-Ku, Prime Scofisl, Soiled Baggi 'Piscine Wyvern:' Cephadrome, Plesioth, Green Plesioth, Lavasioth, Gelusioth 'Amphibian:' Tetsucabra, Berserk Tetsucabra, Zamtrios 'Snake Wyvern:' Najarala, Tidal Najarala 'Brute Wyvern:' Barroth, Jade Barroth, Uragaan, Steel Uragaan, Deviljho, Savage Deviljho, Obsidian Deviljho (Chaoarren Series), Savage Obsidian Deviljho, Duramboros, Rust Duramboros, Seaborn Duramboros, Brachydios, Raging Brachydios, Glavenous 'Leviathan:' Royal Ludroth, Vengeful Ludroth, Purple Ludroth, Gobul, Lagiacrus, Ivory Lagiacrus, Abyssal Lagiacrus, Agnaktor, Glacial Agnaktor, Nibelsnarf, Alpha Epioth, Frezzed Epioth, Mizutsune 'Fanged Wyvern:' Zinogre, Iskal Zinogre, Stygian Zinogre, Venelarius 'Queonid' Ganska, Amura Ganska, Zenfor Ganska, Glublelus 'Elder Dragon:' Kirin, Oroshi Kirin, Tenebroshi Kirin, Fatalis, Crimson Fatalis, Tynyin Fatalis White Fatalis, Teostra, Lunastra, Kushala Daora, Rusted Kushala Daora, Alatreon, Supreme Alatreon, Jhen Mohran, Hallowed Jhen Mohran, Shagaru Magala, Wiyska, Gurodu Magala, Ur Dasamios ???: Gore Magala, Chaotic Gore Magala, Death, Daimonos Crossover monsters Wisp (Chaoarren Series), Obsidian Deviljho (Chaoarren Series), Poison Ludroth (Chaoarren Series) Calamitous Deviant Monsters Vengeful Ludroth, Fortress Basarios, Firepower Black Gravios More to come Locations & Villages Villages Sherin Village, Cataya Town, Grey Hall New Locations Emerald Fields, Sherin Peaks (MHC), Vivid Rainforest, Coldlocked Plains, Sandstone Spires, Spotted Ocean, Blaze Core, Bitterturned Tunnels Locations coming from the canon series Dunes, Old Jungle, Verdant Hills, Old Volcano, Volcano (2nd), Volcano (3rd), Volcanic Hollow, Misty Peaks, Everwood (Expedition and Guild Quest only), Flooded Forest, Sandy Plains, Tundra, Deserted Island, Arctic Ridge, Old Swamp, Marshlands, Ingle Isle, Battleground, Battlequarters, Fortress Locations returning from Tri Frenzy Great Sea (Expedition and Guild Quest only) Special Locations Farian Mountain, Farian Mountain Peak, Crimson Land, Sherin Village (Battle), Gratkoddan Ridge, Skan Trench, Abyssal Ravine, Sacred Blazecore, Zeroness Ice Land, Black Chamber, Citadel Of Calamity Arenas Arena (MHC), Water Arena (MHC) New features All of the mechanics introduced in Tri Frenzy return here *The Hyper Status from Generations comes to this game unlike in Tri Frenzy. *Large monsters can now be resurrected by the new wisp variants, in a random event in Bitterturned Tunnels. **These monsters eyes will glow in the colour of the wisp that controls it, blue for monsters controlled by a Hatebringer Wisp, and red for ones controlled by a Wrathful Wisp. ***Certain elemental attacks from them will inflict Cursed Undreablight. New ailments *'Cursed Undrea/Cursed Undreablight': A corrupted version of the original Undreablight by the Wisps, it is combined Fireblight and Undreablight effects (the Undreablight effect is weakened so its not overpowered). It appears as a purple and black mist or flame. *'Deep Sleep': An upgraded version of sleep that causes the affected to instantly fall asleep. Its most notable user is Death. New apex monsters *'All monsters that can go apex which return here keep their ability to do so' Changes to old monsters All changes made in Tri Frenzy return here *Frezzed Epioth and Obsidian Deviljho can now inflict Undreablight. *Rathain's backflip will no longer cause poison if the tail is severed to the joy of many. *While not a real change, Fatalis is now only found in Bitterturned Tunnels in a special ruins area. *If hit with a hard enough attack underground Basarios will emerge in a pitfall trap like state. **Basarioes head, wings and legs can now be broken. Plus Gravios and it swap armor hardness levels around so Gravios has the higher defence. *Diablos and Monoblos' wings can now be wounded **Diabloses horns will fall to the ground if broken now, and is carveable. *Rathalos now has the Verdant Hills theme as its BGM for all locations. *Rathain now has the Old Jungle theme as its BGM for all locations. Changes to old locations *The Sherin Peaks are overhauled in this game, with double the total amount of areas. Changes to old mechanics *'All changes to mechanics in Tri Frenzy return here' Ranks Sherin Village/Offline *Low Rank: 1★ to 5★ *High Rank: 6★ to 10★ *G Rank: 11★ to 15★ Grey Hall/Online *Low Rank: 1★ to 3★ *High Rank: 4★ to 7★ *G Rank: 8★ to 10★ *Ultimate Rank: U1, U2, U3, Legendary Permit Trivia *The game was created because Chaoarren wanted to create a more original fanon game. *A lot of the Bitterturned Tunnels content is inspired from Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen, Daimonos being made from of course, Daimon *The tone in the tunnels is a lot darker than in usual Monster Hunter games, as it stays close to the inspiration material. Category:Chaoarren Category:Fan Game